A Change in Fate
by ChloeSkywalker
Summary: What if Vader captured Luke when he was thirteen. What would Vader do with young Skywalker?
1. Chapter 1

Where there is a Name that is from that persons point of view.

Darth Vader

Darth Vader was having a really good day. He captured the droids with the Death Star plans, re-captured the princess along with her rescuers, and, even better, he had killed his old master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Today had been so good that he was sure that nothing wrong would happend.

But there was something different about one of the rescuers than Kenobi had brought. Once he struck Kenobi with his light saber he felt a disturbance in the force coming from a young man with blonde hair. That younger man was force sensitive, he felt it. So maybe Kenobi had got a new apprentice. The thought angered him. Why would Kenobi take on a new apprentice. Before he knew it he was standing near some officers and guards guarding the detention hall.

"Take me to the rebels," he growled at the nearest officer,"Now."

The officer jumped out of his seat and yelped,"Right away sir."

Darth Vader followed the officer down a corridor full of rooms. Then he felt the presence again. The boys force presence.

"Here we are sir," the officer said while saluting,"Would you like someone accompany you inside?"

"No,"Darth Vader stated,"But once I come out put all of them in different rooms for their interrogation."

Then he stalked in to the room. On the floor in front of him he saw three rebels. They put the wookie that came with them in different room just in case it tried to attack. He saw the princess of course. She was staring at him angrily. Then he saw a brown haired man. He was obvious older than the rest, possibly eighteen or nineteen. Then he saw the next rebel. This boy was around the age of thirteen and had blonde hair and startling blue eyes. He could tell the boy was scared.

"We will start your interogation later," he said then stalked out of the room.

Luke

Luke was really scared. Not only was he captured but he was going to be interrogated by the Darth Vader. That man killed his father and mother. That man destroyed his home and killed his aunt and uncle. That man killed Obi Wan. That man...

"Some rescue mission was that," grumbled the princess making a stop to Luke's thoughts.

"Well I'm sorry your highness," Han grumbled," Maybe we shouldn't have even come in the first place and even try to rescue you."

"Well then I wouldn't be stuck with you," the princess snapped back.

"STOP OT YOU TWO," Luke bellowed at them," Leia we at least cared about rescuing you and actually came and Han we may have been captured but now we need to worry about getting out of here."

Both Han and Leia grumbled something that Luke could not make out. They all sat in silence on the floor shoulder to shoulder.

"How are we gonna get out of here anyone," Han said in a quiet voice,"Now that Alderaan is destroyed we have no one near us to save us."

The door hissed open and three guards and officers stepped inside.

"We are putting you all in separate rooms for your interrogation," No princess you will stay in this room," he said when he said Leia getting up." Only those two."

Luke and Han got up and were pulled rough fully out of the room. Han got the room next to the princess and Luke got the room next to Han.

As the door got looked behind him he saw this room at least had a bench. He went and sat on in sitting as close to the corner as he can. At least he could think now. He sighed and closed his eyes waiting for his interrogation process.

Han

Han sat in the darkness with no one to talk to. At this point he would rather talk to the princess then stay alone. She may be annoying and stuck up but at least he would have some company. He didn't know what would happened to him. The door hissed open and there was Darth Vader in the flash. Han sighed.

"Let's make this quick and easy," Vader grumbled,"What is your name and age?"

"Han Solo, age nineteen," he snapped at Vader.

"What is the boys name," Vader asked impatiently.

"Luke," Han said slowly.

"Full Name," Darth Vader asked again.

To be honest Han didn't know. In fact he wasn't even sure if Luke even had a surname. He sat there trying to think because he knew not to anger Vader.

"I don't know," Han said back.

Vader made a noise but did not ask again.

"So Solo," he grumbled," Where is the rebel base that you and that boy came from."

"I don't know,"Han said," I came from Tattoine and I'm sure the boy and that old guy did too."

"So you are implying that you came to save the princess and you didn't even know where the rebel base was," Vader said with a hint of sarcasm in his deep voice.

"Yep, pretty much," Han shot snapped.

The rest of the time Vader just asked questions about the rebel alliance but Han just kept on saying I don't know. Then he guess Vader believed that he didn't know anything and that I was useless.

Vader opened the door and stepped out. Han was so relieved! That was really quick. Especially for an interrogation. Oh well, Han thought, good thing I'm clueless. I heard that Vader could read people's minds. Han heard the Vader walk into the next room where Luke was. Luke, he thought, tell him everything he needs to know. Vader is not someone you want to anger.


	2. Chapter 2

Darth Vader

Vader was quite disappointed. That Solo guy knew nothing about the rebel base, he sensed it. Well there went his change to destroy the rebel base. Vader sighed. At the same time he was suprised. How could some one like Kenobi hose someone as clueless as Solo to accompany him. The other rebel better know something or else Vader would be pretty angry. But that was not the thing concerning him. The boy was really powerful in the force. Even more powerful than Anakin Skywalker, he thought. Vader shook the thought out of his mind and grasped the handle to the detention room, then he opened it.

He saw the blonde boy sitting on a bench. As he looked at the boy he realized he was quite small. But that was not the only thing that he noticed. Vader mainly noticed the boys eyes, electric blue eyes. Vader knew he saw those eyes before. A very long time ago.

Luke

Luke started to panic. He heard many stories about Vader from his friends in Tatooine. He heard if you made Vader angry he would kill you. But in a very painful way. That's probably how Vader killed his father.

"So boy", Vader snarled impatiently,"Where did you come from?"

"Tat...Tatooine,sir," Luke replied trying not sound as scared as he actually was.

"So how long have you known that... Kenobi," Vader asked.

That really angered Luke,"How DARE you talk about Kenobi after you killed him. You are a heartless murder."

Then Luke felt himself go out of breath; he had no air in his lungs. He felt like his chest was crumpling up.

"You will treat me with respect boy or else I will make your life miserable,"Vader growled at Luke.

Once Luke felt like his chest wasn't crumpling up, he yelled back at Vader," You all ready made my life terrible!You destroyed my house and killed my aunt and uncle. You killed Master Kenobi and my mother. And now you will probably kill me too!

Then Luke said in a quiet voice,"You killed my father too."

Vader made a noise similar to a snort," I have killed many fathers, I probably don't even know him."

"Anakin Skywalker! Does that ring a bell! One of the best Jedi Knights during the Clone Wars," Luke said in a quiet voice once again.

Vader stepped back. "What did you say?"

"I said my father was Anakin Skywalker."

Before Luke knew it, Vader slumped forward and crashed into the ground.

"Help! Help!Guards, anybody," Luke screamed after racing forward.

Then Luke paused. Why was I even helping him, he thought. He ruined your life. But looking down at Vader he felt like he should help. I'm not a bad person like him.

Moments later guards rushed in and grabbed Vader and heaved him out. Two guards rushed up with angry faces.

"What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything I swear, he just fainted in front of me and then I called for you."

"Likely story, but we will ask Vader when he wakes up."

Then they closed the door leaving Luke feeling even more confused than before his interrogation. Was it something I said, he thought..Oh well I'm dead meat...


End file.
